To Infinity and Beyond
by waatp
Summary: Beca was less than impressed with Aubrey's idea for Spring Break. But she knew she had to play nice. If only she knew what was around the corner! Contains mild peril ;) I own nothing but a strange imagination :)
1. One Small Step For Beca

**.o0o.**

**.o0o. Chapter One - One Small Step For Beca .o0o.**

"Erm, dude ... no! No!" Beca exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the air, voicing the view of the majority of the group she was currently sitting with in one of the drama theatres at Barden University. "Just no."

"What do you mean - no?" Aubrey stiffened under Beca's glare, determined not to let the maddeningly difficult alt-girl upset her carefully thought out, colour coded, correctly labelled and already organised plans. "This is not up for discussion. I was placed in charge of organising the Spring Break Week since we all decided not to go home this year and do something all _together_ instead. I seem to recall you saying that you would be up for anything as long as it did _not_ involve spending the week with your step mother, Sheila. I have decided that this is what we are all doing for Spring Break so just deal with it please Beca."

"Dude, I'm 19 years old." Beca began, desperately looking around to her friends for support. "I'm too old for this kind of shit and -"

"- Beca, let Aubrey explain." Chloe said patiently as she rose from her seat and moved to stand next to her blonde best friend, looking kindly back towards the brunette. "This might be kinda cool. Bit of fun before our exams. You know?"

Beca huffed, crossed her arms across her chest, sank back into her chair and fought off the sulky mope that threatened to post itself on her face. She didn't want to listen to another one of Aubrey's insane campaigns to get the Barden Bella's to spend what Aubrey infuriatingly called 'quality time' together.

"But the last time _she_ organised an activity, it saw you lot dragging me down to that spa place just off campus and we had to endure a makeover!" Beca said, berating herself for sounding like such a whinge bag. "Makeovers dude. And I was fussed and faffed over and called a Princess on more than one occasion and I'm so not a Prin-"

"- Good times!" Fat Amy laughed, remembering the look of horror on Beca's face at the time. "You looked so good in the tiara mate!"

"Yeah, well, I am still trying to get the damn glitter out of my hair." Beca continued, recalling her pillow the next morning and grimacing.

"It sits so well with the dark eyeliner and the scowl though!" Stacie volunteered, not looking to catch Beca's eye in case she burst out laughing.

"And don't get me started on that bizarre time Posen had us attempting to bond under the pain of death at that perfume making session just before Christmas. I mean ... seriously, could it have been any more girly." Beca said, shuddering slightly at the memory.

"That was fun though Beca. Your ... erm ... your creation was interesting." Chloe said, her bright eyes twinkling as she teased her friend. "Very unique."

"Dude, you can say it ... it smelt like dog turd." Beca admitted.

"Yes, but it saved you buying a gift for Sheila if you remember!" Chloe said, helpfully reminding Beca. "So that was a plus."

"Yeah, OK, I'll give you that one." Beca conceded. "But this latest whacked out scheme is by far the most creative."

"Thank you Beca." Aubrey careful tone sounded sincere enough.

"It wasn't meant as a compliment Bree." Beca huffed, as she crossed her arms again and sank down into the chair.

Beca was truly happy, almost elated when Aubrey and Chloe had decided to return to Graduate School at Barden University for a further three years. The Bella's had formed a strong bond after winning the ICCA finals the year before and between the three of them; the self appointed Captains of the Bella's - their combined leadership skills being so phenomenal that no one argued, wanting the position themselves - and they were trumping all other groups at any of the a cappella competitions they entered.

Beca knew the easy friendship she had built with the Bella's, especially Chloe who she did really consider her best friend, was for the long haul and there was simply nothing that could be done to break the bond they had. She would even go so far as to admit that she actually liked having Aubrey in her life, despite their ominous start the year before, and Aubrey's need to have the final say in anything that happened. Beca did appreciate that Aubrey stuck to her guns. This is why she was so afraid for her own safety, and sanity with the latest plan.

Beca was aware of Aubrey speaking again and she was explaining the plan to the group. She was actually horrified to see people beginning to slowly nod along, turning to smile at each other as the idea seed began to plant itself in peoples' brains.

"... so, my Uncle Zack is one of the lead counsellors over there and has pulled some strings so yes, we can actually have a dorm room together too. They sleep up to 14 people so there will be plenty of room for us all. Amy, you will need to wear pyjamas though please." Aubrey smiled around the group, pleased to see she was winning them over. "My Auntie Andie will be there and she has said she will spend the week with us and we can all be together and learn and grow as a group."

"Grow as a grou -" Beca scoffed before Aubrey raised a long, graceful finger and cut her off.

"- He actually said that there was a spare dorm for the Trebles to come along as well as they had a corporation cancel on them last week so I thought it might be nice to invite them too." Aubrey paused to gauge the reaction of the rest of the group. It looked promising.

Aubrey noticed Beca was about to start speaking again, her lips were moving and her eyes blinking madly. She fixed her favourite pout and directed it towards Beca whose resolve, as expected, began to wane. Beca's shoulders slumped and she took to looking at a spot on the floor, her lip curled comically at the corners.

"And seeing as we are trying the olive branch, hand of friendship approach this year thanks to a certain _someone_ – yes, I mean _you_ Beca Mitchell - breaking the Bella's time honoured, well preserved Oath and dating a ... *sigh* ... dating a Treble, I think that it might be nice to try to spend some time together when we are not in competition with each other. And while it still irks me a little to say, it possibly would be conducive to get to know them better." Aubrey finished off proudly, looking around at the now expectant faces of the Bella's, her eyes lingering on the one 'stick in the mud' of the group, who was currently hiding behind her chocolate brown hair.

"Who d'ya fancy then Aubrey? I mean, if ya want the Trebles to come too, you must want one of 'em in ya pants!" Fat Amy asked, from the back row. To her credit, she didn't shrink under Aubrey's game face.

"I have got some pamphlets and some literature if you would like to have a quick look through it all. I have made a little card for everyone giving the run down of costs and other important information. Jessica, will you please hand these out." Aubrey handed a small packet to Jessica. "One to each person."

"Well, it all sounds aca-awesome to me!" Chloe said with her trademark wide, toothy grin plastered happily on her face and her eyes shining brightly. She clapped her hands together. "A week with my best buddies! No studying. No competitions to get ready for. Count me in Bree!"

Aubrey smiled at the bubbly redhead as she lifted the clipboard that she was clutching by her side and placed an overly exaggerated tick by Chloe's name.

Beca looked up in disbelief. There was a register? An actual tick list to be crossed off? Aubrey had printed a register?! She was about to stage protest number two when the rest of the Bella's began murmuring their thoughts.

"Yeah, OK, I was heading out to Vegas for the weekend for a poker tournament if the idea for Spring Break was lame, but I can cancel. I'll be there too! I always wanted to go as a kid." Cynthia Rose ventured her opinion into the mix, flicking a nod towards Aubrey and receiving a tick by her name for her remark. Beca's shoulders drooped even more.

"Will there be boys there?" Stacie asked, looking around the Bella's and smiling. "Cute boys in jump suits? I'm so there!"

"Oi right! I'm in! Was only gonna go hit up Bumpers folks to see if I could stay there but this sounds like a riot! They do this for teenagers and adults? I thought it was just for kids! Too cool! Too cool!" Fat Amy enthusiastically spieled. Beca shoots both of them a look of, well, she wasn't sure what it was but it wasn't nice.

"I think I've been to outer space before." Lilly whispered to no one in particular, raising her hand slowly. But Beca heard and cast an anxious eye in her direction as Aubrey ticked off the three names.

"Guys! Seriously?! What is going on? Are you actually considering this?" Beca asked incredulously, unable to control her disbelief as Denise, Ashley and Jessica all volunteered their approval to go.

"Calm your pits Beca." Aubrey glared, ticking their names off as well. "It is not as if I have asked you to remove your ear monstrosities. I am just asking for a week of your time. One week. That's all."

"But ... Aubrey ...you want us to go to ..." Beca faltered before continuing, her hands flapping nervously by her side. "... Huntsville, Alabama ... for a week ... and you want us to dress up ... play along ... make friends with _other_ people and join in with the weird activities?"

Aubrey clutched the clipboard to her chest, tucked the pen behind her ear and looked down at the seated Beca as the brunette bounced around in her seat. She nodded to confirm her plan.

"Aubrey?" Beca continued. "Dude, you want us to go to ... _Space Camp_?"


	2. If I Go, You Go, We All Go

**.o0o.**

**.o0o. Chapter Two – If I Go, You Go, We All Go .o0o.**

"Hi, it's Beca. Is my Dad there please?" Beca spoke politely into her phone. She did her best to attempt to sound at least civil to her step monster. Along with breaking down all the friendship barriers with the Bella's and to some extent the majority of the Trebles, she was at least _trying_ to get along with Sheila. To her credit, her stepmom did go to all the a cappella competitions with her Dad; showing at least a little interest in her life.

"Oh hello Rebecca dear." Sheila said and Beca immediately rolled her eyes. If she had to try to be the dutiful stepdaughter, the very least Sheila could do, would be to get her damn name right. "He's in the den. I'll call him."

"Um, thanks." Beca said, resisting the urge to call her 'Shirley' as a retort.

Beca and her Dad had been getting along really well for nearly a year now; Beca went across to the house for dinner at least once a week and it was pure _coincidence_ that it was usually the day that Sheila was out playing bridge and slugging gin and tonics with her 'gal pals'; a term Beca wanted to choke her on. With her fathers' attempts at cooking foods that he knew are her favourites and her own efforts to curb the cynical and snarky attitude, Beca was starting to really enjoy her Dad's company; finding out they did actually have quite a lot in common.

She hoped that due to the rekindled relationship with, that her Dad would now rescue her in her hour of need. Having listened to Aubrey's overly excited explanation of their proposed trip; she was literally dreading the idea more and more.

She had escaped from the drama studio to the Quad outside while Aubrey was in the restroom. Beca hadn't given her an answer either way as to whether she was going on the Spring Break trip. Deciding to call her Dad for help in getting out of the situation, she kicked a loose stone around on the ground while she waited impatiently for her Dad to come to the phone.

"Yo Becs, what's up dude?" Ben Mitchell said and Beca cringed.

"Dad? Please don't. It's embarrassing. And weird." Beca queued up an eye roll for good measure, even though he couldn't see her do it.

"Sorry Beca, just your old man trying to make a funny. How are you?" Ben chuckled, enjoying teasing his only daughter.

"I'm good, thanks. You?" Beca asked politely.

"Same old, same old. You know. You and Jesse are still coming by on Wednesday, yes?" Ben enquired. Jesse had always been welcome to join Beca for the weekly dinner and more often than not, he did.

"Yeah, if that's cool with you?" Beca asked, still slightly anxious.

"All good with me Beca. I'll make tacos. Next week, Sheila will -" Ben began to explain.

"- Yeah, Dad, about that. That's kinda why I'm calling you." Beca interrupted.

"Oh? Problem?" Ben said, and Beca could picture him suddenly sitting upright with the unanswered question.

"Yeah. You could say that! One _huge_ problem." Beca said, kicking away the stone she had been playing with.

"Beca, are you in some sort of trouble?" Ben asked, slightly worried. He really didn't feel like bailing Beca out of jail again or becoming a grandpa quite yet.

"Not the kind of _trouble_ you are alluding to Dad! Ewww." Beca laughed, breaking her bad mood a little. "But yeah, I have got a problem about next week. We ... I can't make dinner. The reason being that Aubrey -"

"- What has she done this time?" Ben asked, interrupting Beca's flow.

"She's organised something for Spring Break." Beca said, sighing heavily for dramatic effect.

"Oh? And that's bad?" Ben enquired.

"Yeah, she's arranged for us to go on a week long Space Camp experience, over in Huntsville." Beca groaned as she said the words.

"Oh." Ben managed to squeak before a light click was heard on the line.

"Dad, I don't wanna go." Beca whined, stopping herself before she actually stamped her foot.

"*silence*"

"How do I get out of it?" Beca asked.

"*silence*"

"Dad?" Beca called louder.

"*silence*"

"Dad, stop laughing and take me off mute. I need your help." Beca pleaded.

"Sorry Beca." Ben said, struggling to maintain his dignity but Beca could hear, could _feel_ the mirth in his voice. "I hope you have a great ti -"

"- No. No. No, I need your help to get out of it. Aubrey says we have to go as a team and bond or some shit like that. I don't want to bond Dad, unless it's _gluing_ something. We're sleeping in a big dormitory, learning how to fly some stupid mocked up simulator and some trainer that spins on an axis and the best bit, we get to play make believe astronauts." Beca paused before she remembered something else. "Oh and actually _dress_ _up_ in flight suits or something equally as dumb."

"You gotta try something new Bec. Join in! It might be fun." Ben said, trying to control his laughter.

"Dad? Help me!" Beca half whined, half demanded.

"Sorry kid, you made your decision to stay put at college so embrace the experience." Ben said, reminding her of her promise the year before.

"Embrace the experience? Space Camp Dad. S-p-a-c-e-c-a-m-p." Beca spelled out. "Does that say college experience to you?!"

"All right, all right. Look, you gave college a try last year and look where it's led you. Those girls, the Bella's? Some of the best people in your life right now, right? Jesse? Me? Winning singing competitions, spending time with friends and family. It's all good Beca. So why don't you just try -" Ben tried to explain.

"- Dad ... please?" Beca said, sounding desperate, even to herself.

"I'm not giving you an excuse not to go Beca." Ben laughed. "It will be good. Show those girls that you seem so fond of that you meant it when you said you cared about them. OK? So, how much is the trip?"

"Aubrey's Uncle runs the place or some shit. So we got a discount." Beca admitted.

"You got enough?" Ben asked.

"No, but I thought that you would give me reason so that I didn't have to go." Beca answered honestly.

"How much do you need?" Ben enquired.

"It's three hundred dollars for the week. I've got about $30. All bed and board and transport costs and all that shit. She's talking about coercing the Trebles into lending us their bus. She was talking about inviting them as well and if they come we'll need to rent a car as well as there isn't room for us all in the bus and none of us can rent a car because we aren't old enough. But yeah, sorry, rant over. It's three hundred bucks plus what spends we want."

"OK, I'll pay for it. Although you can pay for your own 'spends'; that's one commodity I am not including here! And if you go, and promise to try and have fun and actually enjoy yourself, I'll lend you my car to go across there." Ben added generously.

"Dad? Seriously?" Beca said, quite pleased with the latter offer.

"Yes, seriously. But I really need to see it Beca. You gotta try every experience. Remember ... this is college. Join in." Ben said, still laughing at his daughter's discomfort.

"I hate you for being right." Beca said, kicking the floor as she looked up at the sky.

"I know! See you Wednesday! Bye Beca." Ben said, just before ending the call.

"Bye Dad. And thanks. Really." Beca said, finally meaning it. She slipped her phone back into her jeans, digging her hands into her back pockets. She couldn't believe what she was about to go and agree with.

Beca rolled her eyes once more for good measure before she headed back into the drama room. She had snuck out while everyone was busy discussing Spring Break but she knew her absence had been noted by a certain blonde tyrant who was standing in the middle of the studio, hands firmly planted on her hips, with her head cocked to one side, staring at her as if she had been there waiting for her the whole time.

"Finished sulking now Beca?" Aubrey smirked at her, shaking out her arms and folding them across her chest. "Toys back in the pram now? Are you ready to -"

"- That's your only insult dude." Beca almost growled. "But yes, I'll come. My one condition; I get to tell Jesse and the rest of the Trebles they are coming too. And I'm driving down there in my Dad's car. OK?"

"Deal!" Aubrey laughed, relaxing her arms and spinning lightly on her feet. She gracefully walked to the small table and with a grand gesture, ticked Beca's name off the list. She smiled, already looking forward to the week ahead.

Beca was acutely aware of Ashley, Lilly and Cynthia Rose pushing $5 notes towards Fat Amy who folded them up before shoving them into her cleavage purse. Aubrey turned to them and clapped her hands together.

"Right, ladies ... let's go from the top. Lilly ... Lilly, why are you playing with matches? Lilly, for serious, mind your eyebrows!"

**.o0o.**

"Jesse, stop laughing. It's not even _remotely_ funny dude." Beca moaned as they walked across the Quad together, having just met up for a quick breakfast in the café near Beca's dorm.

It was the morning after Aubrey announced her intended plans and Beca had agreed to go, albeit begrudgingly. She had had a late shift at the radio station and had spent some time looking up about the course on line. She would never admit to anyone but herself that the only reason she was going was to spend some time with her friends as she simply didn't want to be left out and have them talk about their adventures for weeks on end.

There was only the slightest sliver of interest in the actual Space Camp itself and that was due to the free MoonPies (Beca's only weakness after her music) that were available all day. And maybe the thought of driving her Dad's new car across to Huntsville helped to make the whole ridiculous plan not be _the_ worst thing in the world.

"Becs, it's hilarious! Oh my God, you are going to have so much fun! Fun, fun, fun, fun, _fun_! Structured fun too! So, let me get this straight ... Aubrey has organised for you to go to a kid's camp for a week. Oh, I'm picturing it now! All those activities! Organised nerd get togethers. Sitting in a classroom colouring in. Potential for team sports. Turning that frown upside down! Bonding! Oh _dude_ ... the bonding! Haha! At least you'll know their itty bitty jump suits will fit you ... OWWW ... what did you do that for?!" Jesse said, rubbing his arm where Beca had just landed a punch.

"Commenting on my height when I am in mid rant about the latest hair brained scheme of the Posenmeister, that's what that was for. Seriously Jesse, she -"

"- Beca, it will be fun! Loosen up a little." Jesse said, still rubbing his arm. "I'll miss you of course. But there'll be plenty of making up to do when you get back!"

"Dude, I've saved the best part til last -" Beca started.

"- Well, endings are the best part!" Jesse laughed at his own joke.

"Um, yeah." Beca said, taking a couple of steps to the left. "Well, she's organised for the Trebles to go as well! And there is no way on this Earth you are getting out of it boy. So, I guess we are all gonna -"

"- She what? Wait, what?" Jesse exclaimed, the smug expression long gone.

"Oh uh huh. Not so funny now, is it dude? Organised nerdness remember? She wants your deposit cheques or cash by lunchtime today. Close your mouth Jesse, you look like a fish."

"But ... I'm not going! It's for little kids." Jesse said, looking nervous now.

"Oh, but you are Jess!"

"No Becs, no. The guys won't -"

"- If you don't, then you don't get _me_ for two months. And trust me, the mood I'll be in when I get back; if you are not going to come too, I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"Beca!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Jesse, don't make me go on my own." Beca batted her eyelids, a trick she had learnt to get Jesse to do anything she wanted him too.

"_Shitballs_. I'm never going to live this down with the guys."

"Cash or cheque by lunchtime. And you're buying pizza tonight to make up for making me beg. Now give me a kiss and I'll see you later."

Jesse leaned down and pulled Beca in close, not noticing the smirk on her face from her success. He said his goodbyes and wandered off, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he walked. Beca waited until he was out of sight before thumbing the screen on her own phone and dialling Aubrey's number.

"Aubrey Posen's portable telecommunication device. Her secretary speakin'." Beca heard Fat Amy's unmistakable drawl rather than Aubrey's clipped tones.

"Oh hi, it's Beca. Where's Aubrey?" Beca asked.

"Aubrey's in the shower. Want me ta get her? I can totally go act out the Psycho scene. Been practisin'!" Fat Amy replied.

"No, no sneak attacks in showers. We talked about this. It needs to stop. _Beale_ has a lot to answer for." Beca grimaced, remembering the string of attacks that all the Bella's had done on each other the past year; now the standard prank in the group.

"That's cool! Probably just as well, as I am stealin' all her left shoey's at the moment." Amy laughed.

"Why?" Beca asked, profoundly confused.

"Why not?! Always fun ta see the Posenberry lose her cool." Amy chuckled.

"She'll catch you one day! Can you just tell Aubrey that I think the boys are in?!" Beca said.

"How'd ya manage that 'Buzz Lightyear'?" Fat Amy enquired.

"Don't. Just don't." Beca shook her head.

"What?" Amy ask, slightly puzzled.

"Don't call me that." Beca said, trying to sound assertive.

"Aww, why not? You have ta reach for the top shelf, he has ta reach for the sky. I see similarities!" Amy sniggered.

"Just, just pass the message on." Beca said, ignoring the jibe.

"Sure thing! Oh Beca ... what's a light year?" Amy asked innocently.

"That's not ... I ... urgh ... I don't know." Beca sighed, knowing that if she didn't go along with Amy's joke it would just be worse for her.

"The same as a regular year, but with fewer calories." Amy said, laughing hysterically at her own joke.

"Are you going to be like this the entire week we are there?" Beca asked, suddenly wishing she had just _texted_ Aubrey.

"Oh yes! I've got me a full repertoire." Amy replied with far too much glee for the hour of the day.

"Great. Just kill me now." Beca deadpanned.

"So the boys? How'd ya get 'em to come?" Amy asked.

"Just told Jesse I'd not put -"

"- Ha, you said you wouldn't show 'im your full moon, didn't ya!" Amy laughed.

"Amy!" Beca all but shrieked, her face flaming.

"Hey, Buzz, what do you call an overweight ET?" Fat Amy asked, mercifully changing the subject. "An extra cholesterol. Yeah baby!"

"Amy, I'm going now. Tell Aubrey we are all joining in with her ridiculous plan. See you later at practice!" Beca said quickly, finishing the call before Fat Amy could say anything else.

Slipping her phone back into her pocket, Beca ran her fingers through her hair before puffing out her cheeks and exhaling dramatically. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**A/N - So, yes, I have shamelessly stolen this idea from the 1980's film ... Space Camp. A few different quirks which will start happening from the next chapter :)  
**

**Lackluster Brilliance - Glad you are enjoying it buddy! Cheers for giving it a quick Beta too!  
**

**Marsbarr - Glad you are enjoying it too :) Got a lot of it written already so hope you enjoy the rest!**

**YouJustGotPitchSlapped - Will hopefully be posting once a week when I am back at home! That's the intended plan anyway! Thanks for reading!**

**Guest - I hope you enjoy this as well!**


	3. Happy Campers

**.o0o.**

**.o0o. Chapter Three – Happy Campers .o0o.**

***One Week Later***

Beca sat on a cushion in the driving seat of her fathers' BMW SUV, her eyes firmly focused on the road ahead. She steadfastly refused to sit on the bus with everyone else; there was only so much merriment the brunette could take. And since no one else seemed to understand her little pity party for one, she decided to at least try and enjoy the week without making any snarky comments.

She was, however, metaphorically kicking herself for letting Chloe ride in the car with her; this was mainly due to the red heads unabashed determination to thoroughly enjoy the 'mini road trip' from Atlanta to Huntsville. Beca actually never lost patience with Chloe, she loved her too much for that and there wasn't a mean bone in Chloe's body anywhere, but there was a limit to the amount of times on the three hour car journey that she could listen to the joint rendition of David Bowie's "Space Oddity" between Chloe, Jesse and Lilly; her car buddies for the drive.

Lilly was sharing the back seat with Chloe; Jesse having nearly tackled Chloe to the ground and deafened half of Barden shouting 'Shotgun!' as he barrelled his way out of the Trebles House; the designated meeting spot (on Aubrey's perfectly and meticulously organised, date and time stamped plan) for their early morning departure.

Beca was only mildly concerned that Lilly asked to come in the car with her; muttering _something_ about not being allowed to travel on buses, coaches or trains after '_the_' incident. There was no more elaboration on the story so Beca just hoped that her Dad had additional insurance on his BMW; just in case Lilly's story of just _why_ she did a turn at County was actually really true.

Chloe had come prepared with sweets, snacks, drinks and music for the hundred and eighty mile, three hour trip to Huntsville. And her unflappable enthusiasm was in an abundant supply, as was the amount of Oreo's, Dr Pepper and sandwiches she had brought.

And now, as the song came onto Chloe's iPod (plugged into the main car stereo which Lilly had said would be very easy to sell if they needed bribing money when passing across the State line) for the seventh time, Beca would happily admit it was taking all of her strength not to scream.

Jesse began to sing in a very deep, slow, mournful voice

_Ground control to Major Tom  
Ground control to Major Tom _

Chloe took up the next few lines with Lilly calling out the numbers.

_Take your protein pills and put your helmet on_  
(Ten) _Ground control_ (Nine) _to Major Tom_ (Eight)  
(Seven, six) _Commencing countdown_ (Five), _engines on_ (Four)  
(Three, two) _Check ignition_ (One) _and may Gods_ (BLASTOFF) _love be with you_

"Guys, please! Let's listen to something else." Beca cried out as they passed the signs for the I59. "Please. For the sake of humanity. And my ears!"

Chloe rustled a few bags behind Beca's seat and passed a fluffernutter sandwich to Jesse who proceeded to edge it carefully towards Beca's mouth. Beca was actually quite surprisingly easy to bribe with food and Chloe hoped the sticky sandwich would give her something else to think about. Chloe wiped her hands on the back of the seat and picked up her iPod which had been nestled between the two front seats.

"OK, let's play something ... else ..." Chloe said, thumbing through the playlists. "... got it! Jess, take the lead on this one, OK?"

Jesse cocked an ear as the first few bars filled the car. He joined in right on cue, exaggerating his voice and singing as close to Beca's side of the car as he dare to without risking permanent injury.

(Jesse) _Spaceman  
_(Jesse)_ I always wanted you to go into space, man  
_(Chloe and Lilly joined in, tweaking their voices together) _Intergalactic Christ_

(Jesse) _Spaceman  
_(Jesse) _I always wanted you to go into spac –_

"- Enough! Seriously! If you don't pack it in, I'll stop the car, leave you all on the side of the road for the vultures and the jackasses and don't for one minute think I am joking. I'll -" Beca shrieked.

"- Dude, chill out! It's all good man! Chloe, find another one and ignore her!" Jesse said, turning in his seat to wink at Chloe. He placed a hand on Beca's leg in an attempt to brighten her mood, withdrawing it quickly when Beca shot him a look that just _smelt_ of danger. Chloe thumbed through her selection again.

"OK ... oooh, perfect. Becs, you are going to love this one!" Chloe said, wetting her lips and beginning to sing as soon as the sing filtered through the speakers.

(Chloe) _We're out looking for astronauts_  
(Chloe) _Looking for astronauts_  
(Chloe) _We're out looking for astronauts_  
(Chloe) _Looking for astronauts_

(Chloe and Lilly) _It's a little too late, too late, too late for this_  
(Chloe and Lilly) _Isn't it a little too late for this?_  
(Chloe and Lilly) _Little too late, too late for this_  
(Chloe and Lilly) _Isn't it a little too late for this?_

Chloe shot a look out into the rear view mirror at Beca's face. She was surprised to see a wide smirk on Beca's face and her mouthing words to a different song as Chloe sang the next two lines.

(Chloe) _You know you have a permanent piece  
_(Chloe) _Of my **medium sized** ... American ... _

(Beca)_ ... **medium sized** planet in a small solar system in a very large galaxy just next door_  
(Beca) _A medium sized planet in a small solar system in a very large galaxy just next door_  
(Beca) _Go to **Jupiter** ... take ..._

(Lilly began to sing, catching on to the game pretty quickly) _Hey ... **Jupiter**  
_(Lilly) _Nothings been the same_  
(Lilly) _So are you gay_  
(Lilly) _Are you **blue** ..._

(Jesse hummed for a while before belting out his song, cutting Lilly off harshly) _ ... **blue** Christmas without you_  
(Jesse) _I'll be so blue just thinking about you _  
(Jesse) _Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_  
(Jesse) _They won't mean a thing, if you're not here with me _

"Stop Jesse! Dude!" Beca said, laughing out loudly, gripped the steering wheel as she side swiped a glance over at her boyfriend. "Aca-fail!"

"What, why?" Jesse said; looking confused as to why Beca was laughing so loudly at his attempts to join in.

"Have you been living under a rock? Jess, theme of the week is Space Camp ... and you sang a Christmas song! Totes equal automatic fail!" Chloe explained, dipping her hands back in her snack bag and handing out a few cookies to the car buddies.

"Not only that, it was Harry Connick Jr." Lilly murmured.

"But this comes from a man who lists Twilight as one of his Top Ten movies so you'll have to cut him some slack guys!" Beca said, turning to quickly wink at Jesse's bewildered face.

"No one told me the rules!" Jesse said, sinking back in his seat, pulling on his seat belt a little. "And Twilight is a good film."

"Dude, vamps don't sparkle ... how many more times do we actually have to have this conversation? No sparkling. Ever." Beca mused.

"Helps to keep in touch with my feminine side -" Jesse started.

"- And that is why the Trebles will not win the ICCA's again for a few years." Beca said, rebelliously.

"Girls rule -" Lilly whispered.

"- boys drool!" Chloe finished off, clapping her hands together in glee, passing round some Gummy Bears.

"Oh ho, ho, ho, we are going down that road, are we?" Jesse asked; his mood only slightly quieter after his light hearted reprimand. He did know how to take a joke after all.

"Nope, we are going down _this_ very long road ... but I think we've got about 40 miles to go dudes so how about we forget the Space theme and just enjoy the rest of the journey in peace. Jesse, no more talk of glittery shit, OK?" Beca said, comically eyeballing Chloe and Lilly in the back seat.

"Remind me Beca, why are you with him again?" Chloe asked; grinning like a big cheese at Jesse's raised eyebrows.

"Juice pouches and Rocky apparently." Beca interjected.

"I'm sitting right here!" Jesse said, using his hands to demonstrate the length of his torso.

"And be grateful for that privilege." Lilly muttered mysteriously.

"Chloe, can you text Aubrey and see how far they are behind us. We should be there in less than forty five minutes." Beca asked, checking the screen of the inbuilt sat nav.

"Sure thing Becs." Chloe said, pulling out her phone to text Aubrey on the Trebles bus.

**.o0o.**

Beca pulled her Dad's BMW into an empty parking spot, slipped the car into neutral, turned the music up a notch and leaned back into the seat. She unfastened her seatbelt, cricked her neck and flexed her shoulders. She still couldn't believe she was where she was.

She looked over to the Admin building, outside of which she had just parked up, and just shook her head as Chloe jumped out of the car with such gusto, that the car rocked back and forth. Beca still almost jumped of her skin though when Chloe knocked on the glass and swirled her finger to get Beca to wind the window down.

"Beca! Pop the trunk! Let's get going! Come on! Orientation starts in like ... twenty minutes! Hurry up; you know Aubrey will want us there on time. Come on slow poke!" The redhead said in the perkiest of voices, gesturing with her hands for Beca to get out of the car.

All Beca wanted was to grab a coffee from the nearest vendor and lay low in the bunk room for the week. Jesse was out of the car in seconds, pulling the other back door open for Lilly as he went to bounce along with Chloe and wave as the Treblemakers bus pulled into the parking lot, turned right and headed to the coach parking section. Beca just rolled her eyes as she turned up the music and ear wigged on the couple's conversation taking place a few feet away from her open window.

"I'm not going up!" A female voice said, cutting through the air with a clipped tone. "I can't believe it! They chose Eddie Miller instead of me. Eddie Miller! He gets air sick in _cars_."

"That's why I married you instead of Eddie Miller." The male joked, a familiarity to his voice.

"I thought for sure I was getting up there this time." The woman said, her voice breaking slightly.

"You'll get your chance." The man said, and Beca caught a glimpse of a shock of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye.

"You bet your ass I will. You're not gonna be the only person in this family to walk on the moon." The lady spoke as they slowly made their way towards the Admin building.

"Just think ... you get to spend your entire Spring Break with me, at Space Camp." The man said, pausing slightly to turn to his wife.

"Oh, no." She said, stopping fully to speak to her husband.

"You promised." The man said, leaning into kiss his wife on the cheek. "And you told Bumblebree you'd be here as well."

"I only said that as I was sure I would be going up. Great. I get to play 'Let's Pretend I'm an Astronaut' with a bunch of kids. And I don't mean Bumblebree when I say that." The female said the last part quickly. Beca closed her eyes and leant her head onto the seat.

"These aren't just kids you know. These are clean cut, well motivated, all American kids." He recited.

"Yeah, right. We'll, I've leave you to sort that out. I think this is one of your kids now. Yep. I'd recognize her anywhere. Clean cut, well motivated … all American. If snoozing behind the wheel of a car is anything to go by. The perfect advert. Look, I'll see you inside." She said, as she lightly touched his arm. He stood there as she wandered off across the grass to the main entrance of the building.

Beca was thinking about getting out of the car and getting this whole thing over and done with when she felt a couple of hands on the door of her Dad's car, rocking it ever so slightly. She snapped her head around quickly and met a startlingly conversant face and Beca was quickly wracking her brain to try and remember if she had seen him before in one of Jesse's beloved movies.

"Hey." Beca said, eyeballing him from behind her lashes.

"Would you mind turning that down please?" The blonde man asked politely and Beca was mesmerised by his moustache. It was like a thick slug on top of his lip.

"What?" Beca asked.

"I said, would you mind turning that down." He repeated.

"Sure." Beca said, reaching forward to kill the engine and the music at the same time. "No sweat right, dude."

"Do you _want_ Space Camp?" The man asked her.

"No. No, my best friend wants Space Camp." Beca laughed without humour. She noticed the man's kind eyes. "I want my head examined. But it was worth it for the loan of my Dad's car for the week, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well let's hope so. By the way, would you mind getting your ass out of my parking spot?" He asked.

Beca turned quickly and peered through the rear window, noting for the first time the man's car. She spun around again, peered out of the front and clocked the small sign bearing the name Zack Posen in front of where she parked.

"Oh, right, right. Sorry." She said apologetically. She was just about to start the engine and move when a tell tale shriek was heard over the other side of the car park and the sound of high hells clicking over the tarmac.

"Uncle Zack!" Aubrey squealed as she rounded up to the car, flinging her arms around her Uncle. "So good to see you! Is Auntie Andie here?"

"Hey Bumblebree!" Zack replied, earnestly, as she took his niece in for a comfortable hug. Beca raised an eyebrow at the nickname, knowing her life would not be worth living if she made a comment on it. "How's it going kiddo?"

"All good Uncle Zee." Aubrey said, smiling. "Oh, I see you've met Beca already."

"Yes, we were just getting acquainted." Zack laughed.

"Have you embarrassed yourself?" Aubrey asked Beca, turning back to her Uncle instead of waiting for the answer from her brunette friend.

"I need to move the car. I'll be back in a minute. Can you get Lilly off the roof please?" Beca said as she leant forward to switch on the engine. "She's either catching flies or trying to signal to aliens. I'm not sure which."

**.o0o.**

The hustle and bustle of the main administration building caused no end of excitement to all but two members of the Bella and Treble mix of friends as they stood with their suitcases and bags by their feet. They were talking animatedly with each other, laughing and looking so carefree.

Beca had never felt so uncomfortable in her entire life. She was actually quite stunned by the amount of wanna be astronauts or _astronuts_ as she had christened the most hardy of participants; the ones already in full, role playing mode and especially the ones already adorned in costume.

The other person who was out of sorts was Aubrey. She had a plan and the plan needed to be adhered to. And the chaos in the reception area was not helping the nervous hamster in her stomach. She clutched her clipboard tightly to her chest and rolled the pen she was holding around in her fingers.

"Can we please ... guys, can we just ... people, pay attention ..." Aubrey called out, trying to rein eighteen very excitable teenagers and young adults in.

Only Beca stood slightly away from the rabble, kicking her boots on to the linoleum, drawing patterns with someone's spilt water. At least she hoped it _was_ water and not a spillage from an overly excited astronut. She moved away from the area, just in case.

A familiar ping sounded throughout the building, signalling an announcement over the public address system.

"Hello campers and welcome! I'm Zack Posen. I'd like to welcome you to Space Camp. We're going to train you just like NASA trains the astronauts. I didn't say 'Real Astronauts' because at Space Camp you _are_ real astronauts."

Beca was mortified to see a group of forty and fifty year olds high five and fist bump each and she could almost smell the inner geek coming out of each and every one of them. And judging by the whiff coming from the small group on the left, one on them was clearly very excited. Beca moved even further away, edging towards the emergency exit as quickly as she could.

"Um, Beca, a word please." Aubrey said, drawing up to Beca's side.

"Damn Posen, I was almost out of the door in my bid for freedom." Beca deadpanned as Chloe slinked up behind Aubrey.

"Come along now Beca; join in the fun and games please." Aubrey said seriously.

"Organised nerdness is hardly fun and games." Beca said; her lack of enthusiasm very apparent. "I just want to lay low in my bunk and survive quietly until the end of the week."

"No chance of that Space Ranger." Chloe said, stepping forward. "Come on, we're queuing up for our teams."

"Teams?" Beca asked. "We're being spilt up?"

"Yes Beca. It is a chance for us to grow as individuals and meet new people." Aubrey said, glancing down at the small brunette. "Why do you look so terrified?"

"I don't." Beca sighed, wishing with all her heart she was anywhere but where she was at that precise moment. "Oh God, let's just get this over with."

"That's the spirit Beca." Aubrey said, jiggling her clipboard.

She stopped short of ruffling Beca's hair as they joined the queue to receive their name badges and coloured tee shirts. Aubrey knew she may lose her arm if she touched Beca right now. Secretly, she was enjoying watching her outspoken and blunt friend look so uncomfortable; not that she would ever tell her that.

Chloe pushed Beca behind Fat Amy and Lilly in the queue, which snaked around to the front entrance of the foyer. Beca kicked at her small holdall with her heavy boots, nudging it across the dusty floor. Aubrey pushed her way to the front of the Bella's and the Treble's crowd, brandishing her clipboard as if it was a weapon, dividing the group like Moses parting the Red Sea. She stood at the table and handed over her list.

"Jesse Swanson?" One of the advisors called out and Jesse, who was a few people in front of Beca, snapped his head up.

"Here!" Jesse said, quickly raising his hand, his unabashed eagerness making it sound like he was answering a school register.

"You are in the Red Team."

"Oh coooool!" Jesse said, swiping up his name badge and shirt. He held it aloft his head as Beca willed the floor to open up and swallow her whole. She kept her head down, burying her chin under her shirt and pulling her hoodie up past her ears as more of her friends' names were called out. She ignored the whoops and cheers as the names were read out.

"Lilly Okanakamura? Blue Team."

"Stacie Conrad? White Team."

"Amy Wilson?" Blue Team."

"Luke Bryant? Purple Team."

"Michael Viruet? Red Team."

"Chloe Beale? Blue Team."

"Benjamin Applebaum? White Team."

"Cynthia Rose Adams? Red Team."

"Aubrey Posen? Blue Team."

"Donald Ambudkar? Blue Team."

"Beca Mitchell? Purple Team."

Beca's head popped up and she pulled her face out from behind her hoodie as she shuffled forward, still kicking her holdall. She wasn't particularly bothered what colour team she was in, she really wasn't. She just wanted a hot coffee and a nap with her iPod but she also didn't want to be in a team without either Jesse or Chloe. They may just about be able to help the week go faster. She noticed how everyone had left as soon as they had received their shirts and badges, dropping their suitcases or bags off in a large room as they left to go outside, through a large set of double doors.

She inched forward behind Donald who was exclaiming excitedly about how he couldn't wait to get hold of the switches and buttons on board the simulator. Beca knew he hadn't been paying attention so she quickly slipped her name plate off of her badge, swapping it with Donald's as she gathered up her now blue tee shirt and quickly followed the line of people outside, kicking her holdall into the storage room as she passed it.

Feeling slightly victorious like she had one up on Space Camp already, she quickly scanned the small information sheet pinned to the tee shirt and followed the signs to where she would meet the rest of her 'crew' for the week. She slunk behind the bushes near the Quad where they were all due to meet, taking a couple of minutes before the inevitable happened.

Beca pulled her iPod out of her pocket, jammed the buds in her ears and turned up the volume on the heavy bass track she had playing. She stood for a little while collecting her thoughts before she noticed crowds of people in the Quad. She yanked her ear buds out and switched off the music as she watched Aubrey, Chloe, Amy and Lilly stand with the woman Beca had seen earlier that day, when she was sulking in the car.

She removed herself from the bush she had almost got stuck into and slowly began to wander over. She caught the conversation as she took great interest in the rocket shaped trash can a few feet away.

"Thirty four years ago Space Camp was created not only to provide you with hands on access to space hardware, but also to teach you how to work together as a team. Hi, I'm Andie Posen." Andie said, smiling quite broadly at everyone.

"My Auntie!" Aubrey announced proudly.

"You're an astronaut! First female pilot." Chloe squeaked.

"Yeah." Andie said, turning her attention towards Chloe. "How'd you know that?"

"Apart from Aubrey's tales, I, uh, read all about you in the young astronauts program. Let's see ... you were the backup pilot for the first Discovery flight. But Coats got it instead?"

"Yeah, I remember." Andie said, looking at Chloe with interest.

"And you were due to take a spot on next month's mission, weren't you?" Chloe asked.

"I was -" Andie began to speak.

"- Did Eddie Miller get it?" Aubrey interrupted and Andie nodded.

"What are you doin' here then?" Amy asked, butting into the conversation, chewing on her gum noisily. "Ain't you got anythin' better to do ma'am?"

"Hello." Andie said, as she moved to stand in front of Amy. "And what is your name?"

"Amy Wilson, ma'am." Amy said, jigging about from foot to foot.

"Spit it out, Amy." Andie said

"AMY WILSON, MA'AM!" Amy yelled military style, loud enough to draw a few heads in her direction, as she snapped a hand up to her forehead in a mock salute.

"I meant the gum, Amy." Andie laughed, as she placed a tick on her clipboard.

From a short distance away, Beca snorted. _'Like aunt, like niece with their clipboards_' she mused to herself as she watched Amy throw the gum in her mouth onto the ground. Andie looked down at the floor before continuing.

"You look like a girl with a lot of energy. I'm making you Mission Specialist Number One. Equipment Function and Operations."

"Oh, wow. Thanks, ma'am. You know me father told me that when you come to Space Camp they give you all sorts of different …"

"Amy, we'll talk about it later, okay?" Andie said, shooting a look at Aubrey who just smiled back at her aunt.

"Yes, ma'am." Amy whispered determinedly.

"You have her well trained Bree!" Andie mused towards her niece before turning back to Amy. "Oh, by the way this is Space Camp and not the Marine Corps."

"Yes, ma'am." Amy repeated.

"You _can_ call me Andie."

"Andie." Amy said, nodding so energetically that Beca, still watching from afar, thought she looked like a parcel shelf nodding dog. Andie moved to the next person, the vibrantly dressed and exuberant Chloe.

"Hi, Andie! I'm Chloe." Chloe announced, shaking her new friends hand vigorously. "I've heard so much about you. It's totes amazing to finally meet you. Just totes. Bree talks about you all the time. I'm just so exceptionally happy to be here! And to finally meet you in person *squeal* a real live *squeal* astronaut. In the flesh! And real. Can I ... can I _pinch_ you?"

"Chloe, calm down!" Aubrey said, warningly, laying a hand on her friends arm.

"Sorry! I'm just excited. Sorry! Um, yeah, I'm Chloe, Chloe Beale." Chloe finished off, pointing to her name on Andie's list.

"Yeah, um, yeah." Andie said, ticking off Chloe's name before hugging the clipboard. "So, um, what brings you to Space Camp, Chloe?"

"Well, I've majored already in Psychology and English. I also minored in History and Economics. And I'm doing the audit at GPL & Radio Astronomy. It is totes unbelievable! I mean can you imagine an extra terrestrial disc jockey." She paused, waiting for Andie to say something. "Like ... listening to radio waves from space? I mean, like, waiting for signs of intelligence."

"Like ... I know the feeling." Andie said, somewhat sarcastically. Chloe's face fell a little. "I'm gonna make you Mission Specialist Number Two. Communications."

"Oh! Cool!" Chloe looked over towards Aubrey, a complete enchanted look on her face, as Andie moved onto Lilly.

"Hi, are you Lilly?" She asked.

Lilly nodded, her eyes not leaving Andie's face for several, long, excruciating seconds.

"And what are you doing here Lilly?" Andie asked, needing to break the quite frankly uncomfortable staring contest.

"Checking in for my next mission against the Empire, Your Highness." Lilly whispered, bowing neatly at the waist in front of Andie.

"Aubrey?" Andie called over to her niece. "Is she ready for this?"

"Oh, you get used to Lilly. She's perfectly safe." Aubrey called back. "But she shouldn't go near sharp objects or flammable liquids though."

"Maybe your next mission should be to see the Camp Couns -" Andie began to say, looking worriedly at the girl still bent in half in front of her.

"- She's cool!" Amy blurted out. "Just doesn't say much."

"I've been kicked out of summer camps all my life." Lilly murmured, slowly standing upright. "Don't boot me out."

"I'm thinking you're just not ready?"

"I am too ready." Lilly deadpanned quietly. "I've got Jedi mind tricks."

"Okay one screw up and it's confinement to the bunk and the common room, got it?"

"Copy Rogue Leader. Roger and Out." Lilly said, a rare smile appearing on her face, showing perfectly white teeth.

"Jsssh." Andie breathed through her teeth, shaking her head slightly. "Donald Ambudkar?"

Aubrey, Chloe, Amy and Lilly looked around them, searching for Donald.

"Donald Ambudkar?" Andie called out, a lot louder this time. Beca realised that she needed to make an appearance so left her spot by the trash can and ran up beside Aubrey.

"Right here." Beca said, fingering the blue shirt in her hand. She quickly noted that all of the others were already wearing their tee shirts.

"Donald Ambudkar?" Andie said, questioningly, an amused twist to her mouth.

"Actually it's pronounced Beca Mitchell." Beca said, not able to look Andie in the eye.

"I don't have a Mitchell." Andie said, consulting her list again.

"Well, you have one now." Beca said, almost rebelliously as Chloe dug her elbow into her ribs.

"You are supposed to be -" Andie began to question her, wondering where Beca was actually meant to be.

"- Right here." Beca said defiantly. "Or I go home."

"Uh, I'm going to vouch for Beca. She's also good to stay Auntie Andie. I'll keep an eye on her while she's here. She's harmless. Just a little snarky." Aubrey said, throwing a pout in Beca's direction.

"Dude, standing right here."

"I know. Sssh." Aubrey said before mouthing a 'sorry' to her aunt.

"It's okay. I got ya Bree." Andie said, looking once more at her list, before eyeing the two girls standing right in front of her. "Now I have two positions left. Pilot and Shuttle Commander. Beca, why don't you tell me why you'd like to be Shuttle Commander?"

"Oh, I wouldn't, no, uh huh, no, I wouldn't." Beca said; a pressing tone to her voice. "I was thinking of something more along the lines of Bunk Organiser. Or Undercover Agent maybe? Something like that?"

"Aubrey, what about you?" Andie asked; turning her attention away from Beca's embarrassed face.

"Well, I know a lot about the Space Program obviously, having got you and Uncle Zack in on the advanced course and I'm already the Captain of the Bella's -"

"- Co Captain!" Amy coughed.

"Co Captain." Aubrey repeated, tucking a glare in Amy's direction. "I'm a good leader and I want to be the Shuttle Commander of the Blue Team."

"You think that's more important than Pilot?" Andie asked.

"Oh yes." Aubrey said, earnestly.

"It's okay dude, let her have it. I mean, I really _don't_ care." Beca said, tucking her hair behind her eyes.

"Really?" Andie asked, taping the pen in her hand on her lip.

"Yeah. I don't care at all." Beca said, finding one of the clouds above them very interesting.

"Well now that you're Shuttle Commander you're gonna have to start to care, aren't you Beca?" Andie said, scribbling on her clipboard.

"But wha -" Aubrey began, looking at her aunt in unconcealed surprise.

"- Aubrey, you can be pilot." Andie said, decidedly.

"Wha -" Aubrey began again.

"- Pilot." Andie said firmly.

Aubrey crossed her arms in a huff and loaded her weight onto her right hip as she swung around to glare at Beca. Beca crossed her arms too; part defensively, partly in annoyance. She didn't even want to be there and she was already in trouble with the Aca-Queen. Chloe was doing her best not to laugh at her best friends and their stand off.

"Don't vom Bree." Amy said imploringly, knowing how the stress affected Aubrey. Lilly just covered her eyes with her hands and muttered something unrepeatable as Andie announced they had half an hour to unpack before orientation began.

_"Great!"_ Beca thought, rolling her eyes as she followed the group back towards the Administration building, Aubrey's stomp echoing around the Quad. _"Five minutes in and I'm already in trouble with the Posenmeister. Just fucking lovely."_

* * *

**A/N – Songs used: David Bowie – Space Oddity, Babylon Zoo – Spaceman, The National - Looking For Astronauts, Dan Bern – When The Earth Had Two Moons, Tori Amos – Hey Jupiter, Harry Connick, Jr. – Blue Christmas.**

**A/N – I have shamelessly stolen the idea from the 1986 film Space Camp. I was either 7 or 8 when the film came out and I remember watching it every week for months as I just loved it so much! I'm 'borrowing' the idea to write this story but there is no copyright infringements intended whatsoever. I literally own nothing. Nothing at all, Your Honour.**

**A/N – Lackluster Brilliance – Dude, you know me and this soppy film! Fingers crossed you enjoy the rest of the story too mate. And of course Aubrey will be there ... she's everywhere buddy! You may not like the sulk she just had but I promise you, she'll kick some ass in a very short while. And why? Because she's Aubrey _Fucking_ Posen!**

**marsbarr – Glad you like! Stick around for the ride is about to get quite bumpy! Poor Jesse though. I literally have no idea how to man him up any more than that. He just is such a lost puppy to me! He _may _be able to save the day later in, depends on if I can be bothered to write nice things about him!**

**YouJustGotPitchSlapped – Hoping that this will be a comedy or at the very least, just a fun, light hearted story! Thanks for joining in the fun with me! Will try and update once a week from now on! Now that I've done the yearly parental visit to Spain, at least!**


End file.
